A Long Night
by recchinon
Summary: ONE SHOOT. OOC.  It was all her fault.  No I will not call her first.  I wont! .


**Disc: Standard applied**

"**A Long Night"**

**Rating: T**

**Warning: PWP, OOC, Unedited/Unbeta-ed**

**For him, who is too far away from me.**

**..**

**..**

It had been five hours.

The handsome man with white shirt sighed tiredly. Lazily, he glared at the door. He knew it was stupid but somehow he was crazily expecting that she would open that door and approach him. She did not have to say sorry for what had happened, as long as she came back, he would forgive her completely. He was not a cruel man, he would not stay angry too long at her. She just needed to come. Or called him.

He groaned. No, she hadn't called at all.

He already sat for hours, that somehow felt like years, on that sofa. He put his cellphone on the table next to him. He did plan to make her wait before answering her call—_if she called—_but he did not want to miss the call either. The problem was, she hadn't called him.

Tiredly, the man with unruly raven hair closed his eyes. There was a deep scowl on his handsome face. He promised to himself that this time he would not give up first, it was her fault. He would not call first. She needed to learn this time that she couldn't just act childishly whole the time. That HE is the man in their relationship.

He snorted.

He had been tired for always apologizing every time they had a fight. This time would be different. He would not apologize.

"_Shinichi idiot!"_

That was her last word that night before she slammed the door before his face and left. He did try to after her but that pervert girl could be really fast when she wanted too. With a defeated sigh the young conductor went back to his room.

It was five hours ago.

He looked at the digital clock on the table. It was quarter after one and still no call. He had to admit that he worried about her. Did she reach her apartment safely? How if something happened to her? He shook his head to erase that scary thought, _nah she'd be okay. _

After sighed angrily, the young Japanese talented conductor stood up and walked to the kitchen to grab a bottle of vodka—or anything he could find. He needed some liquor. He found some whiskey and grabbed it and a crystal glass before walked back to his bed room to sit on the sofa—waiting for her phone call.

He poured some whiskey to his glass. _That damn girl._ He cursed in his mind, _who the hell she thinks she is? _

He drank the whiskey angrily. The fact that he was actually feeling lonely made him even angrier. He had prepared everything for tonight, but she ruined it. He had planned tonight to be special for them. He closed his eyes. His hands clenched on the glass. Tonight supposed to be their night.

_Way to ruin it all, Nodame. _

He poured more whiskey.

She hadn't call.

_Do I need to call her first?_

He shook his head. No. This was all her fault. He did not need to explain anything. He did not need to apologize, it was all her fault. He kept muttering that words, 'It was her fault', like a mantra. Strangely, it did not make him feel better. If anything, it made him feel worse.

_How if she would not call?_

He opened his eyes at that thought.

_How if she thought it is the end._

He scowled. He was about to reach the bottle of whiskey for another shoot when he realized that he had emptied the bottle. Had he drunk that much? He groaned. Now he became panic as the realization hit him. _How if she did not call because she thought this is over?_

No, this is not over.

_I would not let her think that this is over._

When he felt dizzy as he reaching for his cellphone, he realized that he had been half drunk. That was not really bad, maybe he could apologize more easily when he was drunk. He swallowed, yes he would call her.

It amused him that he could remember her number without any difficulty even though he was half drunk at that time. He had called her too many times. He hesitated for a moment before he pressed the call button.

He licked his chapped lips awkwardly. _This is unfair. _He thought. She made him so uncool like this, how if she did not feel the same way like what he felt for her?

The funny thing in their relationship was, no matter how often she told him that she loved him and that he was her everything, in the reality it was him who had been always chasing her. It had been always him who struggling for their relationship. He wondered if she really meant it when she said she loves him.

"_Shinichi idiot!"_

He had called her names before. He called her idiot too, but more than pissing him off, it was rather hurt when she called him that. He wondered if she felt the same way when he called her idiot.

He made a mental note to stop calling her idiot.

He looked at the phone in his hand. He had typed her number and he just need to pressed the call button but he did not sure.

"_Do you love me Shinichi?"_

"Of course I do." He told himself.

He sighed.

He needed her.

Now.

So he pressed the call button.

He waited for few second before he heard her voice. She had been crying. He knew it.

"What was it?"

He closed his eyes, he really missed her voice.

"Megumi,…" he put his hand into his trouser pocket, he smiled softly as he pull out a tiny expensive with diamond on it he had been prepared for tonight—before their fight—he looked at the little thing and felt like he had to say it right now.

"What was it?"

She asked again. It was crystal clear that she was still upset.

He sighed.

"Marry me."

..

..

..

Author's Note

Yeah, this is just a oneshot. I just need to practice writing more so I think I will write some oneshots for Nodame or Bleach. This fic is inspired by a song from Lady Antebellum, "Need You Now."

I hope you'll like it.

Recchinon.


End file.
